


Aaron & Luke - Playtime

by DiamondDept



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Aaron, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top!Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDept/pseuds/DiamondDept
Summary: A collection of one shots on Aaron & Luke's sex lifeSort of related to Moving On. But separate to its plotFOUND THE MISSING SECTION OF CHAPTER 4 AND REPOSTED IT!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Luke Posner
Comments: 29
Kudos: 47





	1. Daddy's little Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Aaron and Luke spent lockdown together, fell in love and are now in a proper relationship. They spent lockdown renovating The Mill to create a gym and bigger master suite, Liv is now at Uni

“Holy Shit, you look tasty!” a horny Luke cried, walking into the garage, looking down at Aaron. Cain had taken Moira, Matty and the boys away so Aaron agreed to cover for his uncle for the week. 

Aaron was wearing a pair of _tight_ dark blue overalls that were rolled down and tied at the hip, he was covered in oil and grease with his face and torso dripping in sweat. He looked so sexy and tasty, Luke felt his heavy cock rapidly growing to full length just with the sight.

Aaron got out from under the car and walked past his boyfriend to close and lock the doors to Dingle & Dingle. “I’ve got an hour before I need to be back at the pub” Luke said to his beau in a seductive tone.

“I wonder what we could do with that hour?” Aaron smirked

“I've got plenty of ideas”

Luke puts his hands on Aaron’s bare pecs and moves in for a meaningful yet passionate kiss. They stop to catch a breath when Aaron makes clear what he wants from his beau “I want Daddy to take care of me, like he always does” Aaron coos. Luke responds by pulling Aaron closer and rubbing their cocks together through their clothing.

Luke holds Aaron while having the biggest smirk on his face as he reaches for the zip on his baby’s overalls, pulling them down to reveal Aaron’s naked body and leaking cock. The chef removes his clothes next which then join the pile on the floor with Aaron’s, neither man tends to wear briefs or any kind underwear in fact if they can help it most days as it's just another thing to remove when having sex.

“Fuck you look so gorgeous baby” Luke tells Aaron before he bends down, puts his hands around Aaron's arse and lifts his baby boy up into his ginger, muscular arms while kissing his boyfriend.

Luke carries Aaron across the garage before laying him down on the bonnet of the car with his baby's cunt pointing up before Aaron gets 4 sharp spanks to his cunt from daddy before the ginger man spits onto his cunt which is already leaking with desire for Luke as he starts to rub his baby's fuckhole. Luke moves one finger, then two and then three in and out of Aaron’s cunt in a rhythm before he removes them in preparation for his cock.

The burn in Aaron’s cunt is intense as Luke slowly slides his 11inch cock into his baby’s cunt which has, over time, learnt to easily stretch to accommodate Daddy’s mega cock which Aaron has fallen in love as much as his boyfriend himself. Aaron moans “Daddy..” as his boyfriend’s _huge_ cock fills up his cunt.

“Baby, you look so beautiful, all laid out with Daddy inside of you” Luke cooes as his dick is swallowed up by Aaron’s juicy hole that he has eaten from so many times before. As Luke starts to move his cock against Aaron's prostate in a rhythm, he moves his free hand around to fondle his boyfriend’s balls which are heavy with several days worth of cum stored inside them. Luke isn't gonna let any cum go to waste today.

Luke starts to really pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of Aaron’s cunt with his cock’s throbs getting more violent before he finally slams harshly against his baby boy’s prostate as the ginger chef cums “FUCK...BABY” Luke cries as he empties his ginger balls into Aaron's cunt. 

Aaron is on Cloud Nine as he feels his Daddy painting his insides with his familiar thick, juicy cum. He is using all of his energy not to cum as he too doesn't want to waste any. Once his boyfriend has slowly pulled his cock out of Aaron and gently plugging him before Aaron feels Luke pressing gentle kisses to his ass cheeks.

Aaron slides himself off of the car bonnet, pointing his thick, leaking dick at his ginger boyfriend. To make sure his cock gets some attention, Aaron decides to plead with his boyfriend

“Daddy, I need need to cum, Please let me cum daddy” Aaron cries

Watching Aaron plead with him in such a sexy way is enough to get Luke onto his knees. He takes Aaron’s throbbing, leaking member in his hand and gently rubs it before Aaron moves his cock into Luke’s mouth. Luke takes all of it first time and immediately starts sucking away while he moves his hands around to Aaron’s cunt, one to hold him still and uses the other to firmly tap on the base of Aaron’s butt plug which sends his baby boy over the edge.

“Daddy…..Daddy….” Aaron cries out as he releases wave after wave of sweet, thick, white, creamy cum to his Daddy’s mouth. Aaron can't help but look down at Luke who swallows his gulp after gulp load with pride.

Luke stands up as they kiss and hold each other's naked bodies in the cold garage before he whispers to Aaron “Daddy _definitely_ wouldn't mind you helping Cain out here more often”


	2. Breakfast time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Aaron becomes so desperate for cum, he eats it for breakfast

Aaron knows he has become a cum and piss hungry slut around Luke recently, anytime Luke is around him Aaron needs a fix of piss or cum, preferable both. Aaron is now drinking Daddy’s piss at every meal on his knees and last night Luke cooked them both pasta but instead of giving his baby sauce on his pasta. Luke made Aaron sit on the floor and watch him wank a great load of cum onto Aaron’s pasta which he ate while sat on Luke's throbbing cock bouncing up and down, slapping Luke’s balls against his cunt.

Today is Aaron's first full day back in the office since the spring and so thus he is being incredibly needy this morning for his Daddy, they have already has a dozen rounds of sex in different positions upstairs and now they've come down for breakfast.

But has Aaron got so needy in fact for cum that Luke has handcuffed him behind his back, removed his throbbing cock from his work clothes and wanked off his baby’s hard dick hard while stroking and squeezing his balls. When Aaron cums explosively, Luke manages to catch all of Aaron’s pearl white cum in a bowl before making Aaron watch him do the same thing with Luke wanking off into the same bowl before setting it down on the floor next to table. 

Luke uncuffs Aaron and makes him kneel infront of him into the floor while Luke gave his baby an instruction;

“How would you like to eat our cum for breakfast?” 

“Yes I would Daddy.” Aaron responds, licking his lips

“Very well BUT you must remove all your clothes for Daddy before you crawl over to the table and you eat our cum on your hands and knees next to my feet”

Aaron stands up and sheds all of his clothing before crawling over to the table where Luke has set the bowl of cum down next to where his  _ sweaty _ feet go. Aaron dives straight into the bowl and starts eating their cream with gusto like the cum hungry slut he knows he must look like to his daddy. It tastes so sweet and creamy, both of their cum mixed together. Aaron is so engrossed in his special breakfast that he doesn't notice Luke penetrating his loose cunt and sliding his heavy, heavenly cock into his cunt until he feels Daddy releasing the flow of his golden juice into Aaron’s arse.

Once Luke has taken a  _ huge _ piss in cunt, Aaron feels heavier but even though he has stopped eating Luke asks him to stay in on his hands and knees while his beau gets a straw. Once he finds what he is looking for, Luke takes the straw, slides it into Aaron's cunt and starts to suck his piss out of his baby boy’s cunt.

_They both decide that they loved this so much that we're going to do someone of it every morning, with Luke ordering a special bowl to eat his cum-oriented breakfast out of on the floor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below with your feedback and ideas. I don't have any left now from Moving On and needs ideas. Doesn't matter how smutty your prompts are, I'll try and write them
> 
> I was thinking about writing one about Aaron's love of Luke carrying him around The Mill naked


	3. Daddy & Aaron's Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the last chapter as Aaron and Luke review their rules and meal times

Aaron and Luke’s relationship and their rules have taken another step recently as meal times have become more stricter. Their relationship isn't just about sex, it’s so deep and meaningful for both men; Aaron adores his Daddy and all of their rules and rituals. He loves Luke’s ginger, thick, huge, throbbing cock so much that now he is having Luke carry him around the house with his cock up Aaron’s cunt as much as possible. Luke just loves how all of these rules they have has taken so much strain off Aaron.

Today they are implementing a new rule:

As of today, Aaron now has to ask permission from Luke for him to sit on a chair at the table and if he wants to sit on Daddy’s cock he must kneel in front of Luke, kiss and lick his huge, sweaty balls before being granted permission to warm Luke’s cock. Luke had ordered, online, a 3 pack of stainless steel dog bowls for Aaron before he introduces a new ritual for his baby’s dog bowls for which Luke has assigned one for piss, one of food/cum and one spare. 

From now on, Aaron will get his first meal of the day (usually breakfast) which will either be cereal coated in Luke’s  _ thick _ cream or just a bowl of both their cums mixed together. Next to his food Aaron will have a bowl of Daddy’s piss to drink, he will consume his breakfast on his knees in a new position called  **“Mealtime”** Whenever Daddy says it, Aaron must remove all clothing if wearing any and get down on his knees with his cunt out, he is not allowed to use his hands to help him eat or drink when eating from his bowls, if he does he will be spanked. 

If Aaron is a good boy and avoids being spanked by Daddy completely each week, on Sunday morning Aaron would get a special breakfast of piss-covered fruit or cum on toast and Luke’s cock dunked in yoghurt for his baby to eat from, plus Daddy’s special milkshake of his thick cum and golden juice. Aaron also expressed an interest in balancing out his meal times going forward, with him wanting to eat half his meals from his bowls on the floor and the other half, sat on Luke’s  _ heavenly _ cock. 

The next day the boys reviewed their leather notebook of rules and made some amendments:

  * Aaron has surrendered his cock and everything that comes out of it to Luke.
  * Aaron must be lubed at all times ready to be fucked.
  * Between sex Aaron must now wear a vibrating cock ring which only Luke will have control of.
  * At each meal time Aaron will get the choice of drinking Luke straight from the cock or drinking daddy’s golden juice in his dog bowl.
  * Luke wants to up his consumption of Aaron’s piss so will drink more from his baby boy.
  * Aaron is now forbidden from taking a piss in the toilet at home. Either Luke can drink his piss straight from his cock or Aaron will have to piss into his dog bowl so he can drink his own piss.
  * Aaron never allowed to touch his cock _under any circumstances_
  * Aaron must also now workout completely naked, only wearing his jockstrap if his balls will need protecting.
  * Aaron has given Luke permission to eat his own cum from Aaron’s warm cunt whenever he wants



Luke also made an appointment at a special tattoo parlour in town so Aaron can finally get his special tattoos which will mark him as Luke’s; Aaron will be getting a stylised version of Luke’s naked on his neck with a private tattoo to go on Aaron’s groin. 

All this means that Aaron will need shaving off all his pubes all over his this evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below with your feedback and ideas. I don't have any left now from Moving On and needs ideas. Doesn't matter how smutty your prompts are, I'll try and write them
> 
> Next chapter they will be part one of their visit to the tattoo parlour


	4. Day trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found the missing section of Chapter 4.

Last night ahead of Aaron’s appointment at the special tattoo & piercing parlour Luke turned the affection up to 11, making sure Aaron felt loved and cared for by his Daddy.

Aaron and Luke took turns plowing one another, milking each other’s balls high and dry multiple times over before they both plugged cum inside their cunts. When they went downstairs, they both unplugged and squatted over Aaron’s dog bowl, Aaron went first then Luke. They managed to almost fill Aaron’s bowl with their creams before Luke decided to surprise his baby boy and dropped to his own knees and desperately ate their cum while Aaron licked his Daddy's fuckhole..

……

Luke decided to dress Aaron today in a black vest and the most tight men's leggings ever since. Once Aaron had got dressed, Luke dropped to his knees and started to kiss Aaron’s visible bulge through his leggings

They arrived at the parlour/shop early because there was something else Luke and Aaron wanted to explore; In the front of the shop there is reasonably large sex shop, so before they came the boys made a list of everything they  _ need _ but there are still a few things Luke  _ wants _ from the shop. 

Luke has got Aaron some new butt plugs, cock rings and lube. Aaron also requested that Luke get some of the lovely leather handcuffs they found in the shop. When it was time to pay, Aaron was called through to the back for prep so Luke paid for the stuff they needed but he'll come back and get some surprises for his boy later.

Aaron will be getting 2 tattoos and a piercing today; A stylised version of Luke’s name on his neck while on his shaved groin the tattoo will read “Property of Luke”. Luke had said he’d really like Aaron to have a Prince Albert but it’s obviously Aaron’s choice. He agreed immediately but is now a little nervous so Luke spoke to the guy before they got started for the 5 hour session and he’s absolutely fine doing the piercing with Aaron sitting on Luke’s cock but not the tattoos.

While Aaron is having the neck tattoo done, Luke has popped back into the shop and browsed long and hard before making some more purchases; a large dildo with one end that has can be stuck to a surface, some silk briefs for the both of them but Luke also got 3 pairs of lace ladies panties that he feels like experimenting with.

After putting his surprises in the car he returns to the room where Aaron’s having his tattoos just in time for the artist to have a break before the groin tattoo and the Prince Albert.

Once the tattooist and his assistant leave the room Aaron walks up to his daddy and kisses him hard, Luke makes care to strip in such a way that won't ruin his neck tattoo. Aaron bends over the chair as Luke scissors his cunt open without lube and carefully begins to insert his huge cock into Aaron and they fuck hard and fast before Aaron cums all over the tattoo chair but his dad doesn't get any release,

Because of the location of Aaron’s second tattoo and his Prince Albert, Aaron is given some strong painkillers which makes the experience of getting a tattoo on his shaved groin more manageable, upon seeing Aaron’s groin permanently marked as his, Luke gives his baby a proud yet affirmative kiss. 

Once it's time for Aaron’s Prince Albert; as agreed the artist left the room for two minutes as Luke pulls his and Aaron’s joggers off and he positions himself in the chair before Aaron climbs onto his Daddy’s lap and lowered himself onto Luke’s thick cock. Aaron starts to move his cunt over his Daddy’s throbbing cock, hidden deep inside of him and both men start to moan loudly. Luke has to nibble away at Aaron's sensitive nipples to get him to quieten down enough for the artist and his assistant to come back into the room.

Later that day once they return home and both men have stripped naked, Luke begins to show even more attention than usual to Aaron. Luke didn't get to shoot his load into his baby at the shop however they were warned before they left that Aaron will have to cum much less than their usual so that the piercing can set in properly. It was agreed between Daddy and his baby that Aaron's only allowed to cum once a day for the next 6 weeks and no giving of anal for Aaron...it's gonna be tough but both men know it's worth it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is a one shot/short chapter story fic so please comment below with your prompts and I promise to write them

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below with your suggestions & prompts please
> 
> I might not always reply but I do read each comment


End file.
